Saikai
by Yatsuhaa
Summary: Dos años después de haberse separado de sus compañeros, Mugen continuó con su vida como lo era antes de conocerlos. Aunque su vida así ya no le sustenta. Yatsuha regresa a Kansai, el lugar donde conoció a Mugen para poner su mente en orden. MugenxYatsuha.


**La historia toma lugar unos 2 años después de que Fuu, Mugen y Jin se separan. Pero su trama está centrada en Mugen y Yatsuha, la nijna policía del capítulo 15 (Samurai Champloo en Kansai). Tal vez aparezcan Fuu y Jin, pero todavía no estoy segura de como incorporarlos a la historia que estoy desarrollando, así que esto es por el momento. Los capítulos son cortitos, pero trataré se subirlos con la mayor brevedad. Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que publico en mi vida, no sean muy duros conmigo. :3**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

Estaba todo en silencio, era como si la naturaleza se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con ella para dejarla relajarse un rato. No se escuchaba más que el agua cayendo fuertemente de la cascada.

Sentada en unas rocas dentro del río, miró su kimono amarillo, lleno de cortadas y manchado con sangre.

-Tsk, era mi favorito- Dijo desanimada.

.

.

--Flashback—

_-HANKICHI!!- Gritó Yatsuha mientras desesperadamente buscaba a su compañero y huía de dos grandes hombres que la seguían. _

_Yatsuha y Hankichi se encontraban en una de sus misiones a las que el Gobierno los mandaba. Pero como era de costumbre, atraparon a Hankichi, y le tocó a ella rescatarlo. Se complicó la situación cuando Yatsuha cayó en una trampa. Y casi, pierden la vida ambos._

_-Ya…Yatsu…- Se escuchó un leve susurro. Era Hankichi que se encontraba prácticamente moribundo. –Vete tú, ya vienen los demás, yo…-_

_-¡NO!- Interrumpió Yatsuha.-Te irás conmigo, si juntos vinim… ¡AG!-No pudo terminar su frase, al sentir el filo de dos espadas en su espalda. Cayendo al suelo, y perdiendo el conocimiento por derramar tanta sangre._

_Su misión falló. Llegaron los refuerzos, pero era demasiado tarde. Los hombres y toda su banda habían escapado, y solo encontraron sus dos compañeros tumbados en el suelo._

--Fin del Flashback--

.

.

-Tal vez… ya era hora de cambiar-

No solo se refería a su ropa, sino a ella a misma. Su rendimiento en su trabajo no era el mismo. Sus compañeros la mandaron a tomarse unos días libres, para aclarar su mente y poner todo en orden.

-Posiblemente tengan razón- Pensó.

Por eso se había ido de Edo, para cambiar de ambiente. Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus piernas, que la traían en dirección a la ciudad de Kansai. No tenía idea del porqué ese lugar, inconscientemente iba a ese lugar. O tal vez, muy escondido en sus adentros, si tenía un motivo.

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo- Dijo mientras salía del río.

De su equipaje, sacó su nuevo kimono, era color naranja, con detalles en negro y café oscuro. No era exactamente su estilo, pero tenía un valor sentimental, se lo había regalado Hankichi. Se vistió y siguió su camino a Kansai.

Pasaron como dos horas, y ya se encontraba muy cerca de su destino. Pero estaba cansada, el calor era abrumador, además que no había probado bocado desde esa mañana.

-Hfff…que calor- dijo suspirando y limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¡Al fin!- Estaba emocionada, había llegado a Kansai.

Tan hermosa ciudad, con tantos buenos y malos recuerdos. Caminó hasta un pequeño local, y al sentarse pide unos dangos y un poco de agua. Al rato su orden es llevada a la mesa, y mientras comía repasaba los momentos que había vivido ahí, cada dango era un recuerdo. Su última misión ahí, cuando trabajó en el prostíbulo, las "amigas" que hizo mientas estuvo ahí, los tipos asquerosos con los que se acostó.

-Je…- Soltó una risa algo forzada. Le vino a la cabeza, el recuerdo del hombre al que manipuló para que la ayudara a capturar a Momochi Ginsa.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- No recordaba el nombre del hombre, que en ese tiempo, había llamado su atención.

-¡Mugen!- Dijo en voz muy alta, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

Algo apenada, pagó su comida, y se retiró de ese lugar. Su ánimo había cambiado, ya no le importaba su kimono, ni se acordaba de eso.

-¡Jajajaja!-Rió mientras caminaba algo acelerada. Puso su mano sobre su boca, para asfixiar la risa que tenía. Nunca pagó su deuda, el pobre se había quedado con las ganas.

-Sería genial cruzar caminos de nuevo- pensaba mientras sonreía y entraba a una posada. Ahí pasaría los siguientes días.

.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
